villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dingodile
Dingodile is a supporting antagonist in the Crash Bandicoot video game series. He is a genetically enhanced combination between a dingo and a crocodile, and also has a heavy Australian accent. His weapon of choice is a flamethrower. He makes his first appearance in Warped, after which he makes regular appearances in the series up until Twinsanity. His latest appearances are in Crash Bandicoot Nitro Kart 3D and Crash Bandicoot: N. Sane Trilogy. Appearance Dingodile has the appearance of both a dingo and a crocodile, with his body shape being that of a crocodile, but it is covered in brown fur like a dingo. His tail is green, except in the Nintendo DS version of Crash of the Titans, and his eyes are usually brown, but were colored green in Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile is approximately 2 meters (6 feet) tall and weighs about 95 kilograms, although he appears to have put on some weight in Twinsanity. His pants are usually beige or blue and he never wears shoes or a shirt. Dingodile is often equipped with a flamethrower, which is fueled by a large gas tank worn on his back. The flamethrower is occasionally traded for a water gun, seen in both Huge Adventure and Crash of the Titans for NDS. He is also known to attack with his tail. History Past It is generally assumed that Dingodile was created by Dr. Cortex, but some sources claim Dr. N. Brio to be his real creator. This may be one of the reasons for why Dingodile has no trouble betraying Cortex from time to time. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Dingodile debuted in Naughty Dog's third instalment as a supporting antagonist. He first appears during a cutscene of the second warp room area, warning Crash and Coco to hand over the Power Crystals or else. He then battles Crash during the Ice Age, where he nearly incinerates a baby penguin before Crash arrives to fight him. After being beaten, he claims to Crash that he'll "soon be up against much worse". Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex Dingodile returns as a minor antagonist in the Traveller's Tales' first instalment. He is first seen in the intro cutscene during Uka Uka's conference in the space station. He occasionally appears as obstacles for Crash to get past, and as a rival racer in the level "Smokey and the Bandicoot". Crash Twinsanity Dingodile returns as a supporting antagonist. He is first seen at Crash Bandicoot's "birthday party" along with Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Ripper Roo, Oxide and Tiny Tiger. After Crash and Cortex both fell into a cavern, Dingodile and Roo both discuss lunch. He later appears in a wooden shack reading a book until a gigantic snowball containing Cortex and Crash falls onto it and destroys it. Dingodile survives and overhears Crash and Cortex's talk of the Evil Twins' Treasure. He then secretly follows them to the Academy of Evil. They then run into him in the boiler room where Dingodile asks about the treasure. Finding no answers, he sends Cortex flying and battles Crash. He is seen last unconscious in the boiler room. He is never seen after that. Other Games Crash Team Racing Dingodile is one of the playable racers in the game. In adventure mode, he can be selected to stop Nitros Oxide from conquering the world. Crash Bash Dingodile later appeared in the game. In the intro, he was moved to the good side along with Tiny Tiger because of the lack of players on Aku Aku's side (as he only had Crash and Coco at first). Crash Nitro Kart Dingodile later returns in the game. In the intro, he is shown working for Cortex, in which he later becomes mind-controlled by N. Trance. In adventure mode, Dingodile is a rival racer, but he can be later unlocked during the course of the game. ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled'' Dingodile returns in the remaster for Crash Team Racing serving the same role he had in the original game. He is a Speed class driver. Quotes }} Gallery Dingodile Crash Bandicoot 3 Warped.png Crash Twinsanity Dingodile.png|Dingodile in Crash Twinsanity. DingodileCT1.jpg Dingodileolddesign.png Twinsanity Dingodile.png dingodile 20th anniversary edition render by crasharki-d9s0wbs-min.png dingodile crash nitro kart model by crasharki-d9ux63z.png|Model of a brainwashed Dingodile for Crash Nitro Kart. Dingodile Crash Twinsanity.png Dingodile TWoC.png|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex. dingodile-crash-bandicoot-3-crash-team-racing.jpg|Dingodile in Crash Bandicoot 3:Warped! and Crash Team Racing. DingodileCT2.jpg DingodileTitans.png|Dingodile in Crash of the Titans. Dingodile CTR.jpg DingodileTrilogy.PNG|Dingodile and a penguin believed to be Penta. DingodileGBA.png CNKDingodileGBA.png NFDingodile.png CBBDingodile.png NFDingodileFT.png Trivia *In a removed scene from Crash Twinsanity, Dingodile was shown preparing for a date with Tawna, before their romantic dinner is interrupted by Crash and Cortex in a giant snowball destroying his shack. In the final version of the game, the scene was altered so that Dingodile was just reading a book instead. Navigation pl:Dingodile Category:Mutated Category:Mutants Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Video Game Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Crash Bandicoot Villains Category:Revived Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Opportunists Category:Traitor Category:Minion Category:Malefactors Category:Mercenaries Category:Thugs Category:Mischievous Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil Creation Category:Stalkers Category:Rogues Category:Sadists Category:Predator Category:Barbarian Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Inconclusive Category:Amoral Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Cheater Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Sophisticated Category:Psychopath Category:Monsters Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Game Bosses Category:Homicidal Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Animals Category:Destroyers Category:Obsessed